Satoshi and Rio
by EzGoEr
Summary: Daisuke vanishes and Satoshi meets a small girl who lost all her memory. Will she break his cold heart and change him or will she be nothing but an annoyance? some parings in this, i somewhat own Rio.


I own Rio kind of. I do not own Rio Hikari but I do own Rio.

Krad. 

_Satoshi thinks__. _

_Tap!_

The rain was cold and pounding his apartment.

_Tap!_

It was keeping him up.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

It wouldn't let him sleep.

He got up and put on a white shirt and black jeans. He slipped his badge in his pocket, put on a jacket, and put on his shoes. He walked out side. He almost tripped over the small bundle on his door step.

Satoshi looked down. "Hm?" he saw a small red headed girl . She had a small blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her pale legs were sticking out and slightly blue. He wasn't going to work to day.

He picked the girl up and brought her inside. He laid her down on his couch and watched her sleep. She was only about four but he could tell that she was going to be beautiful. He went in to his kitchen where he made some hot chocolate. He put it on the stool next to the couch.

The smell of the drink must have woken up the girl because less then a minute after he put the coco down the girl stirred. She mumbled something inaudible. "Are you awake?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Can I sleep in mister?" "If you do not want your drink then yes." She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She reached over to the drink and took a small sip. "It's good mister." "You may call me Satoshi. What should I call you?" He looked questionably at her.

"You don't know your own name?" "Uh-hu." She said. "Maybe I got anum…amnes." "You mean amnesia?" "Uh hu." "Maybe." "Do you remember anything?" "I remember that I'm a girl, I'm four, I like chocolate." She smiled up at him.

_She can't remember her name but she remembers she likes chocolate. Great._ Satoshi thought to himself. What are you going to do with her? Kill her? Throw her out?

_No. I think I'll let her stay until she remembers everything._

But that's BORING! 

_I don't care. _

Fine!

Satoshi just smiled from the fact that his alter ego was annoyed so easily. "I'm cold mister." He stared at her for a second. He went up to his room with the girl following him and he took off a blanket from his bed.

The girl got up on his bed and snuggled into his sheets. Satoshi smiled at the girl. He put the blanket on her and tucked her in. _I feel so odd doing this. I feel like a father not a fourteen year old boy. _

After he ate, filled out some paper work, and finished up some math homework he went into his bed and fell asleep beside her.

Satoshi awoke to a soft crying. He opened his eyes to find the girl crying. "It's okay. It's okay." He soothed the girl. He gently stroked her back. "It's okay."

The girl nodded. They got up and went to the kitchen. As Satoshi was cooking pancakes, he asked if he could name the girl. "I wouldn't like to be called girl." She replied. He smiled. "How about Rio?" "Sure. Rio. I like it. It's a pretty name." "It was my mothers name."

Your going soft master. 

_Go jump in a hole._

He retorted to his alter ego. He heard Krad 'humph.' "What's for breakfast Soto?" she asked using a new name for the Hikari. "My name is Satoshi." "Why can't I call you Soto?" "Because my name is Satoshi." "But I'll call you Charlie if you don't let me call you Soto." "Fine." " Thanks Soto."

"What's for breakfast?" "Pancakes." "I don't like those." "Have you ever tried them?" "No." "Then how do you know that you don't like it?" "Cause." "Just try it." "Fine." She pouted.

After the pancakes where done Satoshi added butter and syrup he gave a forkful of it to Rio. "This is GOOD!" she exclaimed. "I told you so." Satoshi smiled. "We have to go shopping." He said. "K." she smiled.

Satoshi noticed that the girl was only wearing a shirt about ten times to large. "Uh… maybe I'll go shopping and you stay here. Ok?" he asked the girl. "Sure…but will someone be here cause I'm afraid of being alone." She said while looking down at the floor.

Satoshi nodded. He picked up his cell phone and called the only one he knew that _might_ help him. Risa Harada. "Hello?" Risa's voice answered. "Hello Ms. Harada. It's me Satoshi. I would like to know if you could come over. I need your help."

Risa was stumped. Why in the world would genius, cold, clam, cool, mysterious, hot…What was she thinking? Did she think Satoshi kun was hot? "Uh…with…w…what Satoshi-kun?" He sounded odd. " Just please come over. I can show you, it would be extremely hard to _tell_ you."

"Okay Satoshi-kun." She said. She put on a nice pair of pants and a pink shirt with a gray sweatshirt. It was raining, but not that hard. She had her hair in a ponytail and she set off to Satoshi-kuns.

When she arrived she was shocked. The door was opened by, not Satoshi, but a small, pale skinned, red haired girl. "Hi! You must be Ms. Harada. Am I right?" she asked. Risa nodded her head.

The girl moved aside to let the older girl in. Satoshi was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Hello Satoshi-kun." Risa said and bowed. "Hello Ms. Harada." "So was the thing you wanted me to help you with is the girl, right?"

"Yes. I need to shop for her and she is not appropriately dressed." "Okay. How long will you be gone?" "For about an hour." "Okay." "Thank you ms. Harada." He got up and nodded.

He went outside and left Rio to Risa. "So what's your name?" Risa asked. "My name is Rio. I think that's a pretty name." she added. Risa knew the name. It was Satoshi's mothers.

"How old are you?" She asked. Rio looked at the floor. "I doesn't know. Soto says I gots amenisa." "You mean amnesia?" "Uh hu. That's a hard word to pronounce." "Kind of."

They where getting off at an odd start.

"So he lets you call him Soto?" "Uh hu. I threatened to call him Charlie!" she beamed. She seemed to like to talk about the blue haired boy. "Do you love him?" Rio asked. The question was one she wasn't expecting. "Uh…I don't know." She admitted. "What do you mean? You like him or you don't!" she said frustrated.

"When he gets home you should kiss him!" the little girl squealed. "I don't think so." "Why not? You like him right?" "I said I don't know." "Well you should figure out."

That was what they did until Satoshi came back. Figure out if Risa loved Satoshi. The final conclusion was that she did. "Do you love him?" Risa asked. "Duh!" Rio yelled. "Soto is the BEST! And he's cuddly." She giggled. "He's cuddly? How do you know?"

"Cause. When he went to bed it was beside me and he was CUDDLY!" She cried. Risa laughed and so did Rio.

A few minutes Satoshi came through the door. Risa was there waiting. "Satoshi-kun. Please don't get mad at me." She said. Before he had the time to think what she meant, she kissed him on the lips.

At first it was odd and completely rude. But after a few seconds Satoshi kissed back. Now it was great and he was completely grateful. They smiled when they pulled apart.

"That was…good." Satoshi said with a genuine smile on his face. "You're a good kisser Satoshi-kun." Risa replied. They smiled and kissed again.

Later Risa had left and Rio was asleep, his alter ego decided to talk.

Your in love Satoshi.

_So?_

It's just that THE Satoshi Hikari is in LOVE!

_Jealous?_ Satoshi gave a low blow.

…

After the talk Satoshi was asleep. He was awoken to a smell._ SMOKE!_ He jumped up. He had to close his eyes the smoke was already so bad. He didn't have time to get Rio alert. He picked her up and ran out of the house.

"Soto?" Rio mumbled. "It's okay." He replied with no nodded and fell asleep in his arms. Satoshi sighed and could only watch as his house burned to the ground.

The fire fighters came to late and his house was already gone. They tried to put out the flames, they did, and only a small bit of the house was left. Satoshi sighed and knew he would have to wait awhile before his house got fixed.

He called his driver and left for the Harada household.

Risa waited by the door as soon as she got the call that Satoshi had to spend some time with them because his house caught on fire. Nobody knew how it happened but it did. Risa was somewhat happy because Satoshis house was sent up in smoke. It was a good thing because she would get to spend much more time with him.

She was pulled out of her thoughts because the door bell rang loudly. She scrambled up from the chair she was on and went to open the door Satoshi was there with Rio. "Hello Risa." He said and kissed her on the cheek Rio giggled and said 'Hi'.

"So you wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch for tonight? It was unexpected that you would come over." "We don't mind Risa." Satoshi confirmed for her. Rio started talking about how her Soto saved her from the fire.

"He was very brave to do that Rio." Risa said and she to began to talk about bravery and firefighters. "Yeah he is cool." Rio said. She abruptly changed subject. "Will you go on a date with Soto?" she asked. Satoshi blushed.

"Sure." Risa said. "Why didn't you let Satoshi ask for himself?" Risa asked. "Cause he is shy and wouldn't ask." "Who did you know he wanted to ask me out on a date?" "Cause he said so in his sleep." "You where awake when he was asleep?" "I woke up 'cause I got scared of a bad dream but Soto made me feel safe." Rio said happily.

Risa nodded. Rio spoke up, "When you go out with Satoshi will you kiss him?" "Maybe." Risa said looking at Satoshi.

It was seven thirty when they left on there date. Rio was asleep on the couch. Satoshi led Risa out into the already dark night to a small restaurant. Risa was happy because it was her favorite.

Satoshi looked very please when Risa's face sparkled. When Satoshi and Risa sat down there waiter came. "Do you now what you want to drink?" the waiter asked. He was about seventeen and dressed in a black suit with a red shirt and red and black tie.

"I would like a diet coke." Risa ordered her drink. "I'll take some water." Satoshi said. The waiter handed them menus and they started to look for what they where going to eat. "Satoshi, what do you think I should get, a caesar salad or a chicken sandwich?" "I don't really care Risa, you could get them both, my paycheck is very good." He said with a smile forming from on his face.

She smiled and said thanks. Satoshi decided to order a steak with a side of mashed potatoes with gravy. The waiter came back some minutes later, gave them there drinks, then took there orders.

"So Satoshi can I call you Soto to?" Risa asked. He waited a second then, "Will you kiss me?" he asked. She nodded and kissed him. He kissed her back and the other people in the restaurant clapped and cheered.

The two lovers smiled and there waiter gave them there food who must have been waiting while they kissed. The two blushed and took there food. They ate in silence for a while but Risa broke it. "Soto how long will you be at my house?" "For maybe a month, why Risa?" "Beacuse i wanted to know if.............you..........wanted me to visit after your place is finished." "Sure Risa, no problem." he said but then went back to his normal cold state.

"Risa, did you notice that Daisuke was missing? I think somebody kidnapped him, he's been gone for some time. I need help finding him, do you know how Riku is handling this?" he said. "Uhh i think that's why she's been crying for some time." She said. He nodded at her and continued to eat.


End file.
